gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Noodle/Gallery
Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today AllGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png DarkGorillazTCT.png NoodleTCT.png NoodleHoodieTCT.png Gorillaz Tomorrow Comes Today.gif Clint Eastwood Image1159.png Image251.png clinteastwoodnoodlescreengrab.png Image4615.png Noodle.gif 0FFB4CC0-637D-41F9-8056-ECF1D094CA4E.jpeg 19-2000 Noodle192000.png Noodle192000 2.png Noodle192000 3.png 19-2000 Aftermath.gif Noodle192000 5.png Rock The House NoodleRockTheHouse1.png NoodleRockTheHouse2.png NoodleRockTheHouse3.png NoodleRockTheHouse4.png NoodleRockTheHouse5.png RTH2.png G-Bitez Jump the Gut 1233612283102.jpg 39A627E5-C113-4E40-9C0E-7834CDDF7E9E.png 8BAF1365-86EB-453B-B523-1B12FF543C07.png 34E9AF73-8D50-4943-B110-D1CA112F5581.jpeg 47C97A23-AC82-4DBB-8D8D-6DD467C5E3BD.jpeg JLIG1.png JLIG2.png JLIG3.png jumplikeagut.png Fancy Dress 1B498267-7977-42DF-A025-6E329BD19C5C.jpeg 4B460ADD-1113-44AC-AE97-16BF2A485A13.jpeg BA607BED-37FD-468B-A5AC-9FAD2F6E2632.jpeg F1F9A71C-7676-482D-8AC7-2BE34566AAA1.png C4C82E2B-A2E7-4994-8697-EA20A156AD80.png Game Of Death GameOfDead1.png GameOfDead2.png GameOfDead3.png FD016585-8942-4C24-B5EE-7A8FE9341184.jpeg Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived B412022F-6E6A-4D36-87E5-54411F9CF3E8.jpeg 89E7D545-E3B6-4D90-B6CD-67D75877E55A.jpeg CE97A79D-3201-4A43-8CAE-3DFA55946A79.jpeg AC2B7506-18B0-4F0A-9C0B-0992561ED021.jpeg Official Art Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg LilNoods.JPG Noodle-largesideblack.jpg NoodleDressingRoomPhase1.jpg images-4.jpg|Noodle on the G-Sides cover art. 64fa8d6c-8bc1-4b78-8ba4-2eb5ac6a6c6c.png Noodle and Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 2.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 3.jpg Noodle Phase 1 Shot.png Damon & Jamie Phase 1.jpg|Holding Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn hostage. The Phase 2 Gorillaz art (2).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (3).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (2).jpg Rock the House Noodle.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1Cover.jpg Gorillaz 2002.png Full-size-gorillaz-wallpaper-19-WTG3059757.jpg 2-D's cigarrete.jpg Gorillaz 19-2000.png Phase 1 Band gathering.jpg Noodle's Big Wheels.jpg Front Page Gorillaz.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz.gif Noodle's Room Phase 1.png|Noodle's room at Kong Studios. Noodle Fight Club.gif Gorillaz-Photos.jpg Mouthful Apes.jpg Scythe Band.jpg Catch 22.jpg ANGRY pre Noodle.jpg Phase 2 Rock It 2-DRockit (2).gif Feel Good Inc. Noodle in Feel Good.gif Image2654.png original.jpg Image51.png DARE NoodleDARE 1.gif NoodleDare2.gif Image6.png NoodleDARE.gif Image9.png DARE (10).gif Image10.png Image12.png Image14.png NoodleDare 3.gif NoodleDare 2.gif Image18.png Screenshot 2018-12-24 at 9.10.52 PM.png Dirty Harry Noodle & Murdoc Dirty Harry.gif Image3.png Gorillaz Dirty Harry.gif Image5.png El Mañana Image165.png NoodleELManana.gif NoodleEl Mañana 2.gif Image449.png Image589.png Image7895.png Image8.png Image9789.png Image10589.png Official Art Noodleosakapl5eq2.png|Noodle with Mr. Kyuzo. Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg Serious.jpg is (1).jpg 16.jpg 42c09a76-b53e-4414-9aa2-82a20a21a865.png 05373b0c-45c6-4609-bc84-821464f3b56c.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days. Gorillaz Phase 2 (1).jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz art.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz (2).jpeg The Phase 2 Gorillaz.jpeg Noodle of Gorillaz.jpg Gorillaz-4de1197a61f4e.jpg Noodle Time Out.jpg Noodle Icon 2006.jpg Gorillaz Cover Phase 2.jpg Gorillaz-Noodle.png Gorillaz Cash for Questions.jpg Phase 2 Band gathering.png Masked Noodle.jpg Selfie Gang shot.jpg Squad goals.jpg Tokyo Tower, 666.jpg Maxim Magazine Noodle.jpg|Noodle's interview in Maxim Magazine. Noodle and Mike.jpg|Noodle with her pet, Mike the Monkey. Creating....jpg 4 apes by Gorillaz.jpg Maxim Magazine Gorillaz.jpg Moving In.jpg That surpose to be lucky you know.png Reject the Falseness.jpg Phase 2 Gorillaz Coloring.jpg Gorillaz WIRED.jpg Phase 3 On Melancholy Hill 673ccceb2dbe4e839754f68047b17ebb.jpg NoodleGetsGunOMH.png NoodleOpensCaseOMH.png eGRsaDNxMTI=_o_gorillaz---on-melancholy-hill-teaser.jpg NoodleShootsOMH.png NoodleShootsSideOMH.png Gorillaz’-Gorillaz-On-Melancholy-Hill-by-Jamie-Hewlett-and-Pete-Candeland.jpg Shit!!! by Noodle.gif RusselSwimOMH.png Rhinestone Eyes Tumblr mbsszq1yah1qijtn7o8 500.gif|Noodle reveling her face and showing her scars from surviving El Mañana. Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 2.09.52 PM.png RE2.png Broken 981CD2455DAF05CE4F8519BABCC83DEE-1-.jpg Noodle Broken.gif There's no Need to Go Back by Noodle.gif Noodle's Mask Broken.gif Faceshot_of_Noodle_in_the_Broken_visual_animation.png Russel Broken 2.gif|Russel smiling back at her. DoYaThing NoodleDoyathing.gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 3 Portrait.jpg 47115_1181452832371_1709721197_369967_982792_n.jpg Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg 29234 1127565965233 1709721197 255624 4774923 n.jpg 29234 1127565885231 1709721197 255622 4808200 n.jpg 29234 1127566165238 1709721197 255628 5802938 n.jpg 29234 1127566085236 1709721197 255627 2234467 n.jpg 29234 1127566045235 1709721197 255626 6383017 n.jpg 47115 1181452872372 1709721197 369968 2367281 n.jpg Noodle Reading.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 9.42.03 PM.png d925ca25-2245-4dee-bc9d-049b6d3ef601.jpg 15ee26af-687d-4e1f-9f5e-aa94eb6552b2.jpg e5f8ea6f-db42-4403-88f8-d5a7ec180ad7.png Group.jpg Noodle drifting.jpg Broken by Rus and Noodle.jpg Phase 4 Jaguar Promotional Video Jaguar Racing - Noodle1933.png Jaguar Racing - Noodle2061.png Jaguar Racing - Noodle2074.png|Noodle after removing her helmet Image32.png Noodle'sPanther Walk.gif Images(7)1.jpeg Image62.png b4856467.jpg Screen-Shot-2017-06-19-at-17.42.34.png|Noodle posing in front of a Jaguar concept car Saturnz Barz Image4654.png Image4165.png Image465.png Image46.png Gorillaz_fr6333_NoodleEscherHouse_GRADED.jpg Image7.png Image5464.png 67E1BE53-6A9E-4D0B-9C24-0BF9558AA99B.jpeg 897910BA-6D10-446C-8519-24A36FDAE2E5.jpeg Saturnz Barz rainfall.gif FCED247E-E0F2-4BD6-9CAC-9D091275A8AC.png Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif Saturnz Barz 2-D and Noodle.gif Saturnz Barz Freezing.gif 360 Gorillaz 2.gif Strobelite Strobelite8.png Strobelite6.png Strobelite4.png strobelite9.png strobelite10.png strobelite11.png strobelite12.png strobelite13.png Official Art 272.jpg Noodle phase 4 -- 08/23/2016.jpeg Noodle phase 4 face.jpeg Noodle phase 4 sketch in color.jpeg noodle phase in 4.jpg 92816.jpg NoodleOctober2016.jpg plansfornoodle.jpg 14504810_1774135212844842_8732333708712869888_n.jpg 10-28-16.jpg YenNoodle.jpg SpectreNoodle.jpg Noodlethegeneralofoceanbacon.jpg BirdNoodleRAAAA.jpg Noodle phase 4 1/17/16.jpeg Noodle phase 4 2-6-16.jpeg Noodle and 2-D, 3-23-16.jpeg Noodle phase 4- 5/19/16.jpeg Noodle phase 4--6/4/16.jpeg Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg noodle.jpg new noodle.png image.jpeg Noodle2015.jpg 2d&noodle.jpeg Noodlep4.jpeg Noodle 12-16 Heartlolly.jpg Noodle 12-16 Glasses.jpg Noodle 12-16 Cat.jpg Noodle 12-16 Bells.jpg Noodle 12-16 1.jpg images (1).jpg|Noodle's pet cat, Katsu. images.jpg Noodle singing.jpg Noodle mountain.jpg Noodle japan.jpg Noodle in front of the Demon Dayz building.jpg Noodle happy.jpg Noodle with 2-D and Murdoc.jpg Noodle holding a book.jpg Noodle March 2017.jpg Noodles Mix.jpg Noodle November 2016.jpg Noodle December 2016.jpg 4317noodle.jpg 4617noodle.jpg LENZZZZ.PNG unnamedbb.jpg unnamedvvv.jpg Noodle with Guitar.jpg Noodle with 2-D.jpg Gorillaz-1440x1440.jpeg Q mag.jpg Crack Gorillaz-parallax-three.jpg Gorillaz in front of Demon Days board.jpg Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|Noodle and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK. GORILLAZ LIVE.gif askmeanythingnoodle.jpg skypenoodle.jpg 18160381_456411088064778_8778443223472275456_n.jpg 18161380_647051045478786_1871408999958577152_n.jpg 18161940_1013435158791508_8894104489435332608_n.jpg 18162062_2017935765091488_7724197389900185600_n.jpg 18253231_294835374261733_8215358841869565952_n.jpg 18299654_1780583645291899_5440842730664099840_n.jpg 18512421_115738762336449_145568978670977024_n.jpg 18579612_120281118546917_6235601947475312640_n.jpg 6dad67c4-5e99-4f0c-a734-510544e44e7b.jpg 880f0a7d-a68d-451d-af0f-9853d56ab7b7.jpg DkzpTqrW0AAciMj.jpg NoodleandLittle SimzGorillaz.jpg|Hanging out with Little Simz. Gorillaz G Magazine.JPG Gorillaz Phase 4 Noodle.jpg SONOS.jpg Noodle reprezentradio.PNG Gorillaz's Q magazine.PNG Gorillaz's Q Award.PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (2).PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (1).PNG 2-D & Noodle.PNG Noodle & Rus on tour.PNG Phase 5, Noodle.jpg Phase 4, Noodle sitting.jpg HewllNoodlesketch.jpg Group drawing.jpg Cruising.jpg Phase 4 Gorillaz Gathering.jpg Noodle and 2D in Beco do Batman.png Phase 5 Humility humility12.png humility13.png humility14.png Tranz Tranz (10).gif Tranz3.png Tranz2.png Tranz1.png NoodleTranz.PNG|Noodle as she appeared in Tranz. B9C1EE0E-AF2C-4050-8575-0944C053863E.jpeg Tranz (5).gif NoodleTranz.gif 8CFEEACA-8156-4294-A526-F675544EA61F.png Tranz Noodle lines.jpg Tranz Storyboard with Noodle.jpg Official Art 700ad1f8-f89f-4bd5-bc4f-6634a8ec58e7.jpg Oa2.png oa4.png 276D36CC-D521-4D01-807A-CEA1ABBC1B22.jpeg 871E237A-1525-4C63-9DF2-65F14BE75A4B.jpeg 8CF195A9-1BD3-4C54-AA37-16B18CA5C062.jpeg F4D3D011-9FFF-4470-BFA5-C55D86BB1CEF.jpeg Received 534005683723664.jpeg Murdoc's Yak.jpg|Founding Murdoc on a yak after he escaped prison. Pic12323155485666445435465.png House of Paradise.jpg As Intended.jpg The Lorre Story.jpg|The Lorre Story. Noodle Reddit.PNG Noodle's New Look.jpg noodleHewllinstagram.png Komino Noodle.jpg Colorless Noodle.jpg 赤 Noodle.jpg|Noodle in 赤. Closeup赤 Noodle.jpg Close Noodle.jpg COVER Culture.jpg Noodle's Smoke.jpg Category:Images of Noodle Category:Gorillaz Category:Noodle